A small little public speaking
by MidnightMoonKid
Summary: Naegi had heard rumours of someone calling themselves Switzerland, because they weren't on Hope's side nor Despair's. He ants to get them to join the Future Foundation, but it might be easier than he thinks. (requested by Ayama-chan)


Hello! So this is one of the two request I have, but I have trouble with the genre of the other story ;n; I will get it done though. Anyway, this was requested by miss Ayama-chan! Enjoy~

-o-

They had heard that someone was going to make a public speaking in the town centre. Naegi had found out by wandering around hearing rumours amongst the people of despair. Apparently it was person calling themselves Switzerland because they were neither on despair or hope's side. Everyone thought it was strange, since almost everyone had a side. Naegi wanted to see what it was all about. Even though the others said he shouldn't go because it could be dangerous but, if he could get the person to join the Future Foundation somehow, he would. He was walking down the empty streets, full of rubble. He heard a few voices behind him, but kept walking. He finally reached the public speaking, and there was a large crowd already there. He walked through the crowd and made his way to the middle which had the best view of the ruined podium above. Everyone waited for a few minutes before a small figure walked up to the podium. A small girl, around 12, who had messy black hair, an overgrown fringe that covered the right side of her face and blue eyes. She seemed pretty calm, despite being in front of people corrupted by despair and others filled with hope. She stood there for a moment, surveying the crowd, finding Naegi's and smiled a little. He didn't know what she was going to do, but he knew that she knew he was there.

"Well hello. I bet most of you are wondering exactly why I'm doing this huh? One reason. I needed to send a message to everyone, but mostly the Future Foundation. I'm surprised at this big turnout, I was expecting a few people and a member of the Future Foundation. Well, I better get started before I bore you all. I know some of you praise Junko Enoshima, the Queen of despair, and some of you are hope freaks. And before you ask which I am, I'm neither. Switzerland if you wish. Therefore my name. Anyway, back to my message, the Future Foundation wish to rid this world of despair and bring it back to full hope. It's not what you want to be doing. All you want to do is make a balance between the two. For example, it's like a weighing scale. It needs to be balanced if you want this world to be reasonably peaceful. If there is too much despair, as it is now, the world will turn into rubbles. If there is too much hope, the world will turn into the same thing, but different reason." She stopped for a moment to look at everyone's expressions, but mostly Naegi's. He was surprised by her knowledge of what would happen. He didn't even think about that. All he wanted was to make the world peaceful once more.

Before she continued, someone in the crowd shouted something. "How come we can't see all of your face?! It's a little rude to only see half of it!"

"Are you sure you want to see it? It's not very pretty but, if you insist…" she pulled her fringe behind her ear, revealing a scar of a monokuma eye on her left eye. It was quite a clear scar, meaning that it must have been cut into her skin. Naegi cringed at the thought of that happening. A few gasps and cries came from the crowd, and she covered that side up again.

"Hmm, I did warn you… Well, I guess you need to know what happened now. I was taken in by some Junko worshipers, and I didn't have enough despair in me so they wanted to fill me with it. Anyway, before I leave, I wanted to give a special shoutout to someone in the crowd. You know who you are, Makoto Naegi. The member of the Future Foundation that came. You, Naegi, should tell everyone back at your little club what I said. You can't fill the world with hope and expect despair to be gone, as I said, you need that balance. Well, I hope you all understand now, but if you enjoy living in a world full of either despair or hope, please keep doing what you are doing. I'm only a mere pawn on neither side of the chess board of hope and despair. Goodbye, everyone. Stay safe," Switzerland said and walked away. Naegi needed to talk to her, he needed to find out if he could coax her into joining the Future Foundation for, she would be a great asset. He followed the tracks that she had left with her bare feet. He walked for a while, quickening his pace to catch up to her.

"H-hey! I need to talk to you for a minute!" he said as she came into his view. She stopped walking and turned around, waiting for him.

"Well hello Naegi. What a nice surprise. What is it that you needed to talk to me about?" she asked calmly, almost no emotion in her voice.

"It's just, a few things really. How come you're not on either side?" he asked, looking into her pail blue eyes.

"Because to me it doesn't make sense. I don't want to be blamed for anything I do, therefor not saying my real name to anyone so they can't track me down. But honestly, this war isn't my fight. It was yours and Junko's. It would be a different story if I had been with you, but I don't want to join now. It'd be too late. I'm sorry about that but, I couldn't join a side if I had to." She replied looking down at her bare feet against the broken glass covered ground.

"Oh, but, it isn't safe for you to just wander around on your own. You could come with me to the Future Foundation and stay there, you wouldn't have to join our side though if you're worrying about that!" Naegi said and smiled.

"I'd like to. But I have to tell you my name. It wouldn't make sense to be with you all and still be called Switzerland. I'm Mizuki Hamasaki." Mizuki said and held her hand out for a handshake. Naegi took it and shook briefly.

"Even in a messed up world, you can still find people with manners," Naegi said an smiled again. Mizuki smiled a bit as well, but it quickly faded.

"Well, should we get going? It's pretty cold here." Mizuki replied and shivered, rubbing her arms with her hands.

"Oh, right. Let's go then." Naegi said and they started walking to the Future Foundation, he was worried what Togami would think about bringing someone so young to help out. Now they had a new member who could easily help and make a difference trying to get this corrupted world back to normal.


End file.
